Axel Voss
Axel Melodias Voss is one of the main protagonists of Frederick's Tales, played by Robert H. Clark. In his home of Gondorma, he was chosen by his goddesses to become the Dragon Warrior, tasked with fending off all evil in the land and protecting thousands of innocent lives. The pressure from this daunting responsibility weighed heavy on Axel, and in the dead of night, he left Cerridwen's Hollow. Through a series of circumstances, he discovered the power to travel to other dimensions by playing special realmsongs. This new ability kick-started his adventure across the multiverse, leading up to the very beginning of Frederick's Tales Book 1: Irrel. He typically wields the holy longsword "Gildaea." bequeathed to him by the goddess Cerridwen, as well as his shield, the "Cestus Crest." His fighting style consisted of a variety of strong sword techniques and draconi elemental magic from Book 1 until the end of the Beach OVA. From Arc 3 onward, he took on more of a protective role, Guarding his allies from attacks and healing them. However, he still uses the same sword and shield. Profile Appearance Axel is a young man of above-average height and lean build. He has pale skin and spiky white-blonde hair, with long, pointed ears and lime green reptilian eyes. In addition, he has a long scar running diagonally southeast across his face, and two tiny black dragon horns on his temples, hidden beneath his hair. His standard outfit consists of a white tee shirt under a black short-sleeved jacket, faded jeans, long brown boots, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He didn't typically wear armour until sometime between the Beach OVA and Book 3: Lucas, where he donned a set of turtle-themed plate armour. Personality Axel is usually a friendly, agreeable sort, always looking to help people, eager to please. He will go out of his way to aid anyone in trouble, no matter the inconvenience to himself or to his companions. This, matched with his headstrong demeanor and strong desire to prove himself, results in a hero that often causes more problems than he solves. He will never forget the actions he took as a child, and still assumes all the blame for the consequences. Memories of his regrets and failures cause ample amounts of stress, and can even affect his fighting abilities. When angered to a breaking point, for example, Axel's draconi blood takes over, and he reverts into his primal form: a hulking, rampaging black dragon. Though he may be an absolute mess, he cherishes his friends, and even his acquaintances to a degree. Even though he finds himself at a loss when dealing with his companions' crazy antics and rampant debauchery, he would be lost without them. No matter how those close to him may do him wrong, he is still willing to consider them as friends, and will inevitably support them. His fae companion and "big sister" Cierra is particularly precious to Axel, being the closest thing he has to a living family member. Aside from her, Axel's closest friends are Irrel, Matt Ruby, and the founding members of Crimzon Silver: Dax "Knives" Findlay, Natalie Stormbrook, and Aimi Morimoto. He harbors what he believes to be a secret crush on Ruby Vyse, though just about anyone who has seen the two together can tell exactly how he feels about her. He is very fond of weapons and armour, and has amassed a massive collection of gear from across the multiverse. He also playing video games (Pocket Jacket Monsters: Leather Edition is a personal favourite), forging swords, sushi, magic, boots, and trading cards. Story Early life w.i.p. Gameplay Dragon Warrior Axel's initial moveset was based on his original skillset from the now canned RPG Maker project, "Crimzon Silver." He used a combination of sword techniques and elemental spells that inflict various effects, with a cheap single-heal for good measure. Turtle Paladin Between the events of Beach OVA and Book 3: Lucas, Axel lost all his gear, and wound up living with a family of sea turtles. They trained him in their ways, molding him into an effective tank. He now has a heavier focus on defending his allies, healing them slowly, and countering attacks. Creation and development R. C. Hammer Axel was originally created in 2015, simply to be Robert's online avatar. He was an amalgamation of everything Robert liked in a character design: big, spiky blonde anime hair, fingerless gloves, cool jacket, face scar, swords, and long boots. He originally was a human rather than an elf/dragonrace mix, and wore an outfit similar to Ash Ketchum of Pokémon fame. Axel didn't have a proper name for a while, so Robert would simply refer to him as "R. C. Hammer," a username he used often. Over time, Robert wrote a proper backstory for Axel, giving him his elf and dragon heritage, and setting him in a classic fantasy JRPG world where he played the role of a reluctant chosen one. He has always used his trademark jagged sword and shield, though the design of the Cestus Crest has changed somewhat over the years. The development of his personality was influenced by Robert himself, as well as the roles he plays in Frederick's Tales. Musical themes Variations of Wol's Theme from Mobius Final Fantasy are used to represent Axel in various scenarios. His main theme alternates between "Wol's Theme," and "Wol's Theme - The Journey Begins." "Warrior of Light" is his battle theme, and "Wol's Theme - Amnesiac" is used in somber moments. These themes are referred to in the Frederick's not fun RP land playlist as "A Hero's Honour," "A Hero's Journey," "Axel's Battle Theme," and "A Hero's Remorse," respectively. When he enters Dragon Shift and attains his dragon form, the battle theme changes to "Otherworld" from Final Fantasy X. Category:Characters Category:Player characters (PCs)